So Much For My Happy Ending
by Animemusicfreak4
Summary: When Casey Williams was about to fall to her death, a boy name Nick Jonas saves her. Seeing how Casey was in love with Nick, he decides to make a promise to her that he'll come back. But after five years, Casey decides to look for Nick herself...


The ocean.

A place where lots of people love. Everyday, people use the ocean. They swim in it, they fish in it, they ride boats in it, etc. But me?

I despised the ocean.

To me, it was nothing more than a place created only to **kill**. It's only purpose was to demolish human beings, erase them from the world.

Why do I say such things?

It's quite simple actully. You see when I was young, my family and I were at the beach, having the time of our lives. My little sister Bella was playing by the shallow waves.

That's when disaster struck.

Bella was grabbed by the waves and pulled in. As much as I wanted to help her, I couldn't swim **at all**. Before I knew it, she was...

Gone.

The police searched for her but her body was never found. They assumed she was eaten by a shark. You know what I think?

Their just plain lazy to keep looking for her.

And ever since that day, I've hated the ocean. I didn't even want to take swimming lessons when my parents tried to convince me.

But that didn't stop me from being near it.

Even though, it stole my sister's life, I couldn't help but love some of it's qualites. The crashing waves was calming and the salty sea smell was delightful.

Wanting to go closer, I took a step forward. Unfortunetly, that was the end of the small cliff I was standing on and I fell.

_Is this my fate? _I thought as I closed my eyes, waiting for the worse.

Before I could fall in the dreaded ocean, someone's warm hand grasped mine. Slowly, the person pulled me in their arms. I realized it was a boy who saved me.

"Thank you for saving me." I said, blushing deeply as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

He layed me on the ground while I caught my breath. I studied the cute boy who had saved me. He looked quite older than me with dark curly hair and those beautiful eyes.

"No problem." he said flashing me a grin. "You know, I was really worried about you."

"What's your name?" I asked while looking away, I didn't want him to tell I was embarssesed from just looking/talking with him!

"Nick Jonas, it's nice to meet you."

"Jonas, huh?" I said giving him a smirk. "I'll remember that...I'm Casey Williams, twelve years old."

"Wow, your three years younger than me! I'm fifteen." he remarked giving me a cute grin.

"Fifteen? How will I know you won't rape me?" I joked giving off a small laugh. Could I really trust this boy I'm meeting for the first time?

"You can trust me." he said as if he could read my mind. He raised his hand like something you would do if you were gonna make a promise. "I solemlny swear, besides I couldn't if I wanted to. I have a purity ring."

I smiled to myself as Nick began laughing at his own joke. He was adorable...not to mention sweet and sensetive.

_I think Nick Jonas just stole my heart 3_

Ever since I met Nick, I nonstoped hung out with him. If I were just as old as him, I would have probably asked him out.

But then my happiness turned into _sadness._

"I don't want you to leave!" I whined while clutching onto his shirt.

As soon as Nick said he and his brothers were going back as famous rockstars, I couldn't help but cry. If Nick left, then nothing would ever be the same...I was already starting to feel my heart split in two.

"I'm sorry Casey." Nick apoligized. "But I've got no other choice."

I sank to my knees and began bawling my eyes out. It was quite childish but I didn't care anymore.

"Look..." he started as he wiped away a tear from my wet red eyes. "One day, I'll come back for you. I swear, then we'll play together. And who knows? Maybe you'll be my girlfriend." he chuckled.

I automaticlly stopped crying and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Promise?" I choked out.

"Promise." he said holding up his pinkie while giving me that playful smile, I had loved so much.

"You better." I warned while laughing, we both pinkie sweared.

We both waved goodbye as Nick boardd a bus. Seeing his face for the last tim made me tear up again. I shook my head quickly and held my hands close to my heart where held them.

"I'll never forget you." I whispered, his bus was already gone.

_You better remember...remember your promise..._


End file.
